


Side B [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Covalent Bonds [PODFIC] [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Pesterlog, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, mentions of street harrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: TA: gue22 what ii found.AC: :33 < tg-or-boy-tt's hive? *ac guesses*CG: IT HAD BETTER BE A DOUCHE IN SHADES.TA: iit'2 ...TA: iiiiiit'2 ......TA: two douche2 iin 2hade2.--Meanwhile, on the internet. Takes place during Covalent's second chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Side B](https://archiveofourown.org/works/822410) by [Asuka Kureru (Askerian)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askerian/pseuds/Asuka%20Kureru). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Covalent%20Bonds/Side%20B.mp3) | 13:54 | 19.6 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Homestuck/Covalent%20Bonds.m4b) | 7:00:34 | 197.8 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/side-b) |  |   
[Series Podbook Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/covalent-bonds-podbook) |  |   
  
### Music

_The Blue Traveler_ from Xenogears Light

### Art

**Art** : [Homestuck Trolls & Kids Seamless Fabric Pattern by Ladyboots](http://www.spoonflower.com/fabric/3369336-homestuck-trolls-kids-seamless-by-ladyboots)

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3


	2. Chapter 2

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Covalent%20Bonds/Side%20B%20chapter%202.mp3) | 15:24 | 21.6 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Podbook 2](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Homestuck/Covalent%20Bonds%20\(round%202\).m4b) | 1:10:53 | 33.2 MB  
  
### Music

 _The Blue Traveler_ from Xenogears Light

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!  
> Thanks to Yue_ix for cover beta!


End file.
